Creep H. Raichu
Bio Creep is a raichu born from a world where the pokemon train their own trainers to battle each other. One day, when he was a pikachu going about his day in the reverse world, he was struck by a storm cloud that contained Paranormium, the most powerful energy in the reverse world. Ever since he was struck by the lightning from that cloud, he gained a lot of paranormal powers that no pokemon ever knew about. Once he evolved, his fur was never orange like other raichus, it was black with red markings. His eyes became blood red to match the markings and his cheeks were grey instead of yellow. He became the boss of his own mob once he came to the real world. He was a soldier who worked with his trusted colleague, Solid Snake until he quit and got started on his mob. He used to make flipnotes with things in the flips that will make his pals laugh til they pee their pants. But the service he used to do it shut down. Nowadays, he does his job at the mob like he normally does and helps his friends occasionally with missions. Personality Creep is evil most of the time but he is also fearless, rough, tough, defensive, protective, and just plain mean. Despite his demonic behavior, he gets along with his friends real well. Job at the Mob Creep is the boss who takes work seriously, strictly, etc. His mob members calls him "the king of cruelty". He usually lets his mob members look through the jobs on the job bulletin board in his office. Hobbies Creep mostly likes coffee breaks after a long day's work. but he also likes playing video games, shooting zombies and hanging out. Relationships Nermal: Brother R.O.B.: Minion Ice: Friend Ninja: Best Friend Young Creep: Form From the Past, Fellow Mob Member Poke: Friend Karo: Friend Kreap: Evil Clone, Enemy Aisu: Enemy Neenja: Enemy Magnezone: Enemy Demon: Sister Beta: Cousin Gamma: Younger Cousin Zoltar: Pet Maverick: Friend, Fellow Mob Member Rudy: Nephew, Fellow Mob Member Blazer: Close Friend, Fellow Mob Member Petey: Close Friend, Fellow Mob Member Marvin: Close Friend, Fellow Mob Member Mindy: Close Friend, Fellow Mob Member Danny: Known Pokemon Tazer: Child Features Creep has many features such as a bottomless back pocket that's located somewhere on his butt, glowing red eyes, a 44 magnum, an axe, 5 machetes, a chainsaw, and more. a weird feature that he has is if he gets hit in the back of his head, his eyes will fall out, luckily he's always catches them and puts them back. He even has the ability to make a scary face and noise to frighten any pokemon (even ghost-types). If creep ever needs to stun an opponent he'll charge the lights in his eyes and then flashes a light brighter than what he normally does. Creep can even use his tail to hover for a short distance if there's something like a gap that a double jump can't get over (no, he's not really flying.). Creep can even mimic anyone's voice, pokemon cries, etc. (yes they sound exactly like who or what he's mimicing). Creep's main cry isn't a normal or distorted Raichu cry. Instead it sounds like the scream emitted by the four main animatronics in five nights at Freddy's. Check out this video to hear it: www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJdkeDxkqAQ . His weak point is his back. If hit hard enough, he becomes temporarily paralyzed. Jobs in the past Before starting the mob, Creep had these jobs: Soldier Dragon Tamer Mechanic Bullfighter Karate Master Scientist Sorcerer Leader of the FBI in the Reverse world and Terrorist (he's still one though) Quotes "Shocking.'" ~ Catchphrase "you pissed me off...." ~ said when Nermal annoyed him too much "not if i put a barrier around the island of adventure" ~ said when Poke's clone wanted revenge. "wait just a cottonee pickin' minute...." ~ said when something isn't right. "looks like i've got a moonbeam of my own!" ~ said when battling the mooninites "Holy Galvantula, where have you been?" ~ said when Maverick walked in when Rudy was still an egg "THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME DOWN?!" ~ said when he uses his final smash (Dark Thunderstorm Rampage) "enderman, you're gonna pay for that!" ~ said when he was attacked by an enderman "and it will" ~ said to tell poke and ice that the toxic waters can kill you "one of them says the mission is to find a hidden treasure in the lava pits" ~ said when he was reading missions "_______ it is then" ~ said when he gets more than one of the same suggestion for something "watch how dad does it" ~ said when training Tazer "mumblin' machops, tazer, what did you eat?" ~ said when Tazer farted near him "You can't touch this!" ~ sometimes said when he wins at something. Tranformations Creep has the illusion ability, so he can use it to turn into anything, especially a minecraft player in shining diamond armor. Favorites Food: Spider Eyes Color: Red Hobby: Killing Zombies Video Game: Earthworm Jim Trait: His Devious Behavior Number: 666 Physical Feature: His Bright Red Eyeballs Drink: Coffee Minecraft Enemy: Creeper Contraption: R.O.B. Weapon: His Shiny 44 Magnum Pistol Sibling: Nermal Pet: Zoltar Friend: Ninja Music: The Disturbing, Scary Kinds of Music Mortal Kombat Fighter(s): Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Reptile, Ermac Most Hated Person/Pokemon: its usually his mother, but since she's dead, its now Kreap F. Raichu Music Gallery CreepMoonBeam.jpg|Creep unleashing his Moon Beam E8ceafad951e44c7be3548c.png|Creep as he appeared in U can't touch Chatango Team Creep.png|Creep with Ice and Ninja as they appeared in Chatango: Nightmare-athon Battle shot.png|Creep and Ninja Battling Ethan Hypno and his slaves.jpg|Creep about to Rescue Ninja and Sealeo from the evil Hypno Reverse world.jpg|Creep's Hometown dark_raichu_by_dragon_whisperer6-d3hsn67.png|Creep's Superpower form. Creep.png|Creep in the video game universe Player.png|Creep using his illusion ability to look like the minecraft player 1591867.png|Creep hiding in the darkness as he unleashes his dark thunder wantedposter.jpg|Creep's Wanted poster creepthemechahedgehog.png|Creep after he used his illusion ability to become: Sneaky The Hedgedroid Darkness.jpg|Creep as a weavile (changes his name to darkness) no__026___raichu_by_pokemonfromhell-d3axpp8.png|Creep using glare and shrouding himself in electricity, causing a power outage scarycreep.png|Creep scaring the living crap out of the former nuisance to him and his mob, Antonio Category:Mob Members Category:Team Indigo Members